Navidad
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: Como la mayoría de 25 de diciembres, la pequeña pasaba el día y la noche en la Sede de los Varia, molestando al príncipe especialmente. Bueno, algo tendría que hacer como heredera, ¿No?


**Autora:** TheUnicornGay -aquí -w-  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Personajes:** Belphegor.  
**Nota:** Bueh... la niña que he metido, soy yo LOL. Es que... bueno -w-U es complicado de explicar sin que se haga largo xDU. Vemos~ Este verano, en twitter, empecé a acosar(?) a un rol de Bel afkasfasl lee esto, príncipe estúpido, muahahaha(?) ewe y, su usser nubecita 3 y yo dijimos de hacernos un regalo para Navidad y.. esto es xDD.

He intentado subirlo a livejournal, pero, no sé... ù3u.

* * *

— ¡Príncipeeeeeee estúpidooo~! — Gritaron detrás del rubio, que, ahora mismo, se encontraba comiendo las galletas que Lussuria había hecho para la ocasión, como cada 25 de diciembre, en secreto.

Saltó a su espalda y se abrazó al cuello y a la espalda de Bel para no caerse.

— ¿Qué quieres, heredera~?

— Está nevando… ¡Vamos a sal… Oh… — Miró las galletas en las manos del príncipe y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de formó en su rostro, ensanchándose cada vez más. —Hm…

— No te vayas a ir de la lengua, baka. — Comentó con una sonrisa torcida.

— Tienes razón, sería una pena y un dolor para los oídos ver a Lussuria llorar cuando se entere de que "alguien" se ha comido sus galletas. — Dijo poco convencida. Pero se notaba que se le había bastante divertido imaginarse la escena. — Pero, callarme no me beneficiaría en nada… así que, debes salir conmigo al jardín para jugar con la nieve.

— Hace frío. — Murmuró.

Ella frunció un poco el entrecejo, mientras en sus labios se borraba la sonrisa y un pequeño mohín la sustituía.

— Príncipe… príncipe estúpido… — Dijo bajito, casi pensándolo, mientras un aura… ciertamente, maligna, se alzaba detrás de ella. Una gota de sudor recorrió la gota del tipo que se autonombraba príncipe y futuro rey. Miró atentamente como la chica tomaba aire — … ¡LUSSURIA TUS GALLETAS ESTÁN MURIE-

Calló. Bueno, le callaron. El príncipe lo hizo, tapándole la boca con ambas manos.  
Lussuria vino corriendo. Bel podía notar la divertida sonrisa de su heredera con el contacto con sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hann-chan? — Inquirió preocupado, con su voz chillona que, aunque no se le hacía desagradable, la chica prefería ignorar. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Añadió después, al ver que Belphegor impedía que la heredera hablara.

El rubio le soltó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá nuevo que Lussuria había comprado como auto-regalo de Navidad. Era muy lujoso, lo justo para un príncipe y futuro rey, según él. Escondió las galletas tras de sí. Mientras, fastidiado, observaba de reojo la incansable sonrisa de la chica.

Podría delatarle perfectamente. Pero, aunque lo demostrara pocas veces –sólo cuando hacía tiempo que no le veía o cuando realmente estaba cariñosa. Que prácticamente era siempre– en el fondo, el príncipe ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón. Por eso mismo, por ahora no le diría nada a Luss sobre la misteriosa desaparición de sus galletas y se añadiría a la lista de favores que el príncipe le debía(?).

La pequeña perdió el hilo a todo lo que ocurrió después, Lussuria le hablaba pero ella sólo escuchaba un "bla bla bla" que, si seguía así, iba a cesar de un puñetazo. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo le impedía ir a jugar con la nieve, acompañada del príncipe? Era lo único que había pedido para Navidad. Y, al parecer se portó tan mal este año que Santa Claus no se lo quería dar.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían considerablemente, pero se negaba a que las lágrimas salieran a la luz. Miró a la mamá de los Varia con una expresión de enfado bastante infantil, volviéndose a formar una mueca de disgusto en los labios. Y, aunque también le tuviera mucho cariño a Lussuria, en esos momentos le molestaba. Y, bueno, se lo demostró dándole una patada en las partes, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Cuando quería, podía sacar la fuerza necesaria para matar a 100 hombr-… no, ni ella se lo creía.

Caminó rápidamente hasta donde Bel estaba sentado y tomó asiento a su lado, abrazándole y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe. Mientras él le removía el cabello, mirando como Lussuria se retorcía en el suelo, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, tan suyas. Aún siendo alguien de Varia, el punto débil de un hombre –bueno, en el caso de Lussuria eso era… cuestionable– es eso mismo, el punto débil de un hombre. Y, queriendo o no, dolía.

— Príncipeeee. — Le llamó, levantando un poco le vista para encontrarse con, lo que quería suponer, los ojos del mayor. — Vamos a jugar con la nieve~.

Él se levantó, apartándola con cuidado y sonriendo sinceramente. Por alguna razón, la heredera ya no se sorprendía como antes cuando el príncipe le mostraba esas sonrisas. Quizás la razón era que, dejando las sonrisas psicópatas o las burlonas que a veces veía en su rostro, cuando hablaban al príncipe se le escapaban ese tipo de sonrisas sin querer. O, al menos, eso quería pensar ella. Porque amaba esas sonrisas con todo su ser, no era que las otras le dieran miedo o le fastidiaran, con el tiempo había aprendido a entender las frases del príncipe que, si, rebuscabas en las palabras, te decían algo cariñoso. O, por decirlo de alguna manera simple, había aprendido a entender y a querer a Belphegor.

En fin, no nevaba cada día y Hann estaba impaciente por ir a fuera, ya que durante toda su vida sólo vio la nieve contadas veces. Así que no tardaron mucho más en dejar a Lussuria sólo en el comedor.

...

...

...

_Epílogo._

Después de dejar a su heredera en el dormitorio para los invitados, Bel volvió al comedor a seguir con su misión de comerse las galletas. Pero, nunca se esperó encontrarse a Lussuria llorando exageradamente tumbado en el sofá, tapándose cierta parte del cuerpo con la mano.  
¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Habían pasado horas desde aquello. Sonrió, soltando esa risa suya tan… única, digamos.

— ¿Así es cómo se sienten los padres cuando su hijo hace un buen trabajo? — Se burló, apartando levemente el cuerpo medio muerto de Luss y cogiendo el envase donde estaban guardadas sus queridas galletas.

De nuevo, no tardó mucho en dejar a Lussuria sólo en la sala. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, silbando notoriamente feliz.


End file.
